He's a survivor
by teamsterekshipper
Summary: While Danny is in the hospital Scott and Ethan chat in the waiting room. Ethan tells Scott how he and his brother became Alphas. Mentions of Danny and Aidan makes an appearance.


**A/N Based on the promo of the three of them at the hospital. This is my take on why the twins can merge like they do. Remember this is just my theory so forgive me if I get some of the details wrong. Scott and Ethan are somewhat of allies in this story. Maybe Ethan's fear was his brother getting stuck inside his body and that's why he freaked out and tried to cut himself or get Aidan out of his stomach.**

Ethan sat with his head leaning against the wall. Danny was brought into the hospital about thirty minutes ago and he was now sitting with Scott.

Scott sighed and looked over at Ethan. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Ethan sat up and looked over at Scott. "Sure."

"Derek told me how the others became alphas." Scott said. "How did both you and your brother become alphas and how do you merge into one giant wolf?"

Ethan sighed. "Aidan and I were conjoined when we were born. Deucalion is our father and our mother was an alpha as well. They tried everything to get us separated but they just didn't have the money. When we turned six she gave us the bite and cut us in half herself a little while later. We were alone with her and somehow we killed her, I don't remember how though. I guess because we were conjoined we both became alphas."

"When did you realize that you could merge?" Scott asked.

"When we turned ten." Ethan said. "Deucalion told us that we were special and the two of us could do things that no other werewolf could do. He told us that because we were conjoined somehow we could merge into each other. It took us a long time to get it right but eventually we got it right."

"Does it hurt when you do it?" Scott asked.

"It hurts me more then it hurts him." Ethan said. "Sometimes I'm afraid to do it because he might get stuck inside of me."

"That's why you tried to cut yourself open at that motel a while ago." Scott said. "Stiles told me."

"I guess so." Ethan said. "Because of that its been hard for me to let him do it, I still think he might not be able to get out."

"Were you guys close to your dad?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't let us call him that." Ethan said. "For years we've called him Deucalion and its hard always trying to keep in his good gracious. My whole life Aidan was my best friend and we could always talk. That was before we came here and before him."

"You really care about Danny, don't you." Scott asked.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah and Aidan can't believe I'm choosing a human over him and the pack but I can't help it, I love Danny."

"Have you talked to your brother since you picked Danny over him." Scott asked.

"No." Ethan said shaking no his head. "And why the hell should I when he is the one who put Danny here in the first place."

"You're not only turning your back on your pack but your family too." Scott said. "I know that can't be easy so I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of being there anyway." Ethan said. "I never wanted that life. I wanted to live normal and go to school. I wanted to have friends and go out without having to kill someone. I was never going to do anything about it but when I saw Danny that's all I wanted to do. I'm actually glad that you got Aidan suspended because that night with Danny would have never happened."

Scott nodded. "That's when you realized that-"

"I couldn't do what he wanted me to do." Ethan said. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt Danny so he sent Aidan to do it for me."

"God thing it didn't work." Scott said. "Do you think he wanted to do this to you, I mean did he know about your feelings for Danny?"

"Yeah he knew." Ethan said. "But our whole life he's never disobeyed Deucalion and he never will. Me I've always wanted to be my own person."

"So your relationship with your brother and Deucalion is over?" Scott said.

Ethan shook his head. "My dad maybe but Aidan is a part of me. I don't know how but I need him in my life somehow. He's saved my life so many times I can't count. He's taken lives I've been too afraid to take."

"I can see why." Scott said.

"I can tell he's feeling guilty about what he did." Ethan said. "The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt me by hurting Danny."

"Danny is going to make it through this." Scott said.

"But what if he doesn't." Ethan said. "What am I suppose to do then?"

"Don't think about it like that." Scott said. "He's been through a lot and he's going to pull through this."

Ethan stood up. "Why do you seem to care so much. I mean I tried to kill your friends."

"Danny is my friend." Scott said. "I know how he feels about you so you're okay with me."

Ethan stopped when he felt his brothers presence. "I'll be back." He said walking off. He rounded the corner and saw his brother leaning against the wall, he went over to him. "Hey."

Aidan looked over at his brother. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Ethan sighed. "I know."

"He told me not to come see you but I had to make sure that you were okay."

Ethan smiled. "I am."

"He's still alive." Aidan said. "That's good." He sighed. "Um I have to go." He walked up to his brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Ethan hugged him back. "I know."

Scott was now pacing back and forth in front of the seats when he spotted Ethan heading his way. "Is everything okay?" He felt Aidan's presence there as well.

Ethan nodded and sat down. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Scott nodded and sat next to him. "You don't have to worry because my mom is really good at what she does."

"I hope so." Ethan said once again leaning his head back against the wall. Thinking about the night he shared with Danny. 'It makes me feel like a surviver' Danny's voice said in his head. "I really hope you are." He whispered under his voice.

Scott looked over at him. "Did you say something?"

"It's just something that Danny said." Ethan said closing his closing his eyes. He searched the million heartbeats in the hospital until he locked onto Danny's. 'I really hope you are' He said again in his head as he sat there listening to Danny's heartbeat.

**A/N 3 Dethan 3 Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
